The Days After
by Harry50
Summary: The first few months after the battle at Hogwarts see great personal changes for Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Non Epilogue compliant
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**The Days After**

**1 - Aftermath**

It was still early in the morning, a few hours after the battle. Hermione was sitting in the great hall besides Ron together with the other Weasleys, mourning Fred. She was exhausted and she felt dirtier than ever. Ron seemed to be in shock. He was staring without seeing, not even feeling Hermione caressing his cheek, not responding when she tried to hold his hand.

She heard some steps near her. Turning her head she saw Dean approaching the group. His clothes were stained and torn, much like everybody else's. He patted Ron on the shoulder. "I've just found out about Fred. I'm really sorry" he said. Ron just looked at him and then slumped his shoulders back.

"I'm sure he appreciates your kind words," Hermione told Dean, "but he is currently unable to show it to you."

"That's alright," said Dean. "I'm sure he hurts a lot."

He then turned to Ginny and took her hand. Ginny lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry", he said. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Ginny looked surprised for a moment, and then she jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Dean, I'm so glad you have survived!" Surprised, Dean hugged her back reluctantly.

"Come, sit here with us", told him Ginny, moving a bit closer to her mom to make room for him.

Dean sat on the bench and she promptly put her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers, caressing it with the other.

Ron, now sitting next to Dean, didn't seem to notice anything, but Hermione started thinking about Harry. He had just saved the wizarding world from its worst nightmare, and his supposed girlfriend, the one who had said she would wait for him no matter what, was already finding consolation in somebody else's arms. It didn't seem fair to her, but she couldn't reprimand the girl. Ginny was probably as shocked as the rest of her family and maybe this didn't really mean anything beyond friendship. Yet it bothered Hermione.

She continued sitting with Ron, holding his unresponsive hand, murmuring some soft words in his ear, but to no avail.

"Hermione! Ron!"

She lifted her eyes. Lavender was coming towards them. Her cloths looked just as bad as Hermione's, yet her curves seemed to be even more accentuated by the tears and the dirt.

"I've just been released from the hospital wing", said Lavender as she approached.

"Are you OK now?" asked Hermione.

"As good as new – thanks to you. That horrible werewolf didn't manage to bite me before you hexed him. He just tore into my robes, but didn't reach my skin. I had plenty other bruises and cuts, though, but Madam Pomfrey has fixed them in no time."

Ron stirred suddenly out of his stupor. "Lavender! How are you?"

"I just came to thank Hermione. I heard about Fred. I'm so sorry! I wish I could do something to help."

"Well, you can stay with us for awhile. Hermione, could you please move a little to make room for Lavender?" asked Ron.

He sounded politer than ever. Somehow, this didn't improve Hermione's mood. She stood up. "Never mind. I need to get some rest. I'll see you later."

She stepped away, towards the doors of the great hall. She paused at the doors and looked back. Ron was talking animatedly with Lavender and Ginny was resting her head on Dean's chest, holding his hand.

'It's so unfair!' thought Hermione.

She left the hall, not really knowing where to go. She wandered through the corridors feeling quite hurt. She had tried to be there for Ron, yet he only noticed Lavender. Maybe he didn't really love her? She knew Ron loved her as a friend – no doubt about it, but did he love her otherwise as well? Would he be willing to spend the rest of his life with her? The answer seemed quite obvious, painfully obvious. But then... was she ready to spend the rest of her life with Ron? She was not quite sure of the answer. She remembered being so sure of it when they had still been at the Burrow, and then at Grimmauld Place and in the tent... Until Ron left, that is. Now she wasn't certain. Could she stand his fits of anger, his tendency to break out at times of stress? She was not so sure he really was the right man for her.

A nagging question popped up in her mind and she couldn't brush it away. 'Do you really love him?'

She tried to push that question down, into the abyss where she pushed all the inappropriate feelings and the unthinkable thoughts, but it wouldn't be pushed. 'I love him dearly... as a friend' she thought, 'yet I'm not really in love with him, although there were times I thought I was.'

She still managed to keep the thought about who she really loved down there, keep it under the lid. She feared to let that feeling surface. She couldn't face it; Not now; Not yet...

Her feet took her automatically to where they used to go for six years when she was exhausted – to the Gryffindor common room. She only noticed where she was when she reached the portrait of the fat lady. It was hanging askew, as if somebody had severed the hinges.

"You may go in", said the fat lady. "No password needed."

Once in the common room, Hermione proceeded towards the steps to the girl's dormitories. She stopped in front of them.

'Do I really want to go and sleep there all alone?' she asked herself. She knew the answer. After the many months she had used to sleep in close proximity to Ron and Harry, she didn't fancy being there alone, especially not after what had happened during the last day.

'Harry said he intended to sleep in his bed. Maybe I can go to his dormitory. Both Ron and Dean are not there, neither is Neville. I could use one of the unoccupied beds.' she thought.

She climbed to the boys' dormitory and then opened the door silently. There were five beds in the room, but only one had its drapes closed. She tiptoed to that bed and tried listening. She heard Harry's breathing, but it didn't sound like he was sleeping. She dared peek behind the drapes.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked Harry, quite bewildered.

"Well, I thought I needed a rest, and I didn't like staying alone in the girls' dormitory. I just don't want to be alone right now."

"Oh…" Harry seemed to be at loss of words for a moment.

"How is Ginny?" he asked after an awkward silence.

"She's coping well, I think. Dean and Lavender are staying with the Weasleys for awhile." She hesitated and then added against her better judgment: "Ginny seems to find comfort with Dean."

Harry winced and Hermione felt as if she was causing him pain. She didn't like the feeling.

"I don't really have any claim on her," said Harry. "I've officially broken with her after Dumbledore's funeral, and she had really been Dean's girlfriend for much longer than she'd been mine." Hermione thought he was accepting the news quite stoically.

"And… How is Ron?" asked Harry, after another pause.

"I stayed with him until Lavender came around. She seems to get a response from him where I can't." It hurt her to say these words, but she felt as if she deserved it for hurting Harry before.

"Oh, I see…" said Harry. There was another awkward silence. "So, where do you want to sleep?" he finally asked.

"I don't really know. I thought about Ron's bed, but somehow… it doesn't seem right." A certain idea sparked in her mind and reached her mouth before she could think it over. "May I sleep along with you in your bed?"

Harry seemed confused. "It's not like we have never slept very close" she added hurriedly. "We have spent months in that small tent, you know…"

He smiled apologetically. "It would be a tight fit. This bed is not very large, you know."

"Oh, I can fix that!" she said. She pointed her wand to the bed and murmured a spell. The bed widened, becoming suitable for two people. Harry moved to the far end, making room for Hermione besides him.

"Well, you may sleep here, if you want."

Hermione stood up and removed her robes.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry, quite alarmed.

"You don't expect me to go to bed wearing these dirty robes, do you?"

"No, but…"

"What are you wearing now, that you intend to sleep?"

"Just my boxers, but…"

"Then I should also wear just my underwear. It's not as if you haven't seen me that way during our quest, you know."

Hermione wasn't really sure that he had seen her in her underwear, but considering the situation in the tent, he needed to try very hard not to see anything whenever she was changing. She believed he really had a chance for a glimpse or two. She knew for certain that Ron had seen her at least twice. And then – her bikini swimsuit was much smaller than her normal underwear, so it didn't really bother her.

Harry had nothing more to say. He just looked towards her as if dumbstruck, while Hermione removed her shirt and her pants, staying in her bra and panties only. She then climbed to the bed, closed the drapes and pulled on the blanket.

Hermione was lying on her back, very aware of the body of the man lying next to her, yet her thoughts drifted. She remembered the kiss in the room of requirements before the battle. Was it so meaningless? She had thought that it implied a promise, that it indicated love, but… well… it was Ron. Maybe it only meant he was excited and nothing more. He never really said he loved her…He surely wasn't interested in her in the great hall, whereas Lavender…

She felt the tears creeping to her eyes and she tried to stop them, but before long she was weeping silently, letting out her exhaustion, her worries and her frustration.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Harry's voice sounded so sincere. He was really worried about her. What right did she have to worry him after he had saved her and others from doom? Yet she couldn't stop herself.

"Hermione, don't cry. It's all over now. No more Dark Lord; No more death-eaters; No more hiding. You shouldn't cry…" She knew he felt so lost when she cried. He had never learned how to cope with a crying girl.

She turned towards him. "It's not that…" she managed to say between sobs. "I just… don't know."

She hated not knowing and he knew that. It was unacceptable for the "know-it-all" Hermione.

"Then what is it? Please let me help you…" he begged.

Hermione tried to calm herself enough to answer, not really sure what to say. After a while she calmed down enough to talk.

"Well, I hoped I could eventually get Ron's attention, Ron's love. He may only be second-best, but it will have to do. He did say he didn't like Lavender anymore, but now…"

Harry seemed to miss the last sentence. "Second-best? Then who is your first choice?"

She just couldn't put her mind in gear. The answer got out of her mouth before she even thought of it. "You were my first choice, but I never thought I could be good enough for you and then you love Ginny, so…"

"You love me?" His voice sounded surprised, even shocked, but in a positive way.

"Yes! I've loved you since you saved me from the troll, you silly boy!" she heard herself crying, totally out of control.

"Oh, Hermione!" he said, suddenly engulfing her in his arms and holding her as close to him as possible.

Her mind finally kicked in. "What do you mean?" she asked. She tried to sound stern, but the feeling of his hands on her almost naked body was too overwhelming. It sounded more like a coy question.

"I always thought you had no interest in me, except as a friend. I didn't think you would ever love me the way I do. I could never even hope…" He just hugged her more tightly.

"Harry, kiss me, please!" It sounded like a command and like a prayer bound in one. He just couldn't refuse. His lips found hers and they both engaged in a long, passionate kiss. Their hands soon started an exploration trip of their own. They were exploring each other's body with the passion they had suppressed for so long and with the urgency that the war had set into them. The few items they were wearing were flung out of the bed shortly after.

"Be gentle, please. It is my first time" said Hermione some moments later.

"Mine as well" was the answer.

As their love making continued, a golden mist started forming between their bodies, wherever they touched each other. As they were reaching their climax it was becoming a virtual cloud, shrouding them from the world. None of them even noticed it. They only had eyes for each other. Once they reached climax, the mist dissipated, as if absorbed into their bodies.

Some time later they were both lying in bed, covered in sweat and grinning at each other.

"I love you, Hermione. I want you to always be part of my life for as long as I live" said Harry.

"I love you Harry and always will" she said.

They hugged each other again and soon fell into a peaceful sleep, still hugging.

There were sounds coming from the common room through the stairs. Hermione woke up, noticing Harry's eyes opening instantly.

"Someone may come here soon. It would be better nobody sees you here" whispered Harry.

"Are you ashamed of me or of what we've done?" She suddenly felt unsure.

"Never! But it can cause some talk which you may not like. I'd rather nobody know about us until we decide to make it known."

"Well, OK." Hermione felt relieved. He was only protecting her, as usual.

"Just take the Invisibility Cloak, it's on the side table, and go to your dormitory. You would probably want to change, as well. You do have your handbag with you, don't you?"

"Yes. I'll go there. Just one more kiss …"

They shared another passionate kiss before Hermione grabbed the cloak and her discarded clothes and disappeared silently through the half-open door. Harry got up, put his boxers on, shrunk the bed to its original size and went back to bed.

Several more days were spent repairing some of the damage to the school, tending to the injured and preparing for the funerals of the dead. Hermione and Harry were busy helping wherever needed. The dormitories were crowded with all the survivors and families of the dead and the wounded. The aurors conducted a through investigation, interrogating each survivor of both sides for as many details as they could remember in order to write as detailed a report of the war as possible.

Harry was also interviewed by several journalists from Britain and from other countries. He tried as much as he could to bring Ron and Hermione to the attention of the media and always stated that their help had been crucial for the success of their mission, yet he still received most of the attention. Harry and Hermione could hardly even find time for a sneak kiss during these days.

Ten days after the battle they buried on the Hogwarts grounds, near Dumbledore's tomb, those dead whose families had chosen so. The others were sent to wherever their families had chosen to bury them.

Harry and Hermione came along with the Weasleys to the Burrow to bury Fred near the house where he had lived most of his short life. They stood one step back from the family, along with Lavender and Dean.

"You may stay with us for as long as you want," told them Mrs. Weasley after the funeral. "You are practically family."

"Thank you", said Hermione, "I'd love to stay, but I have to go and find my parents and give them back their memories, and the sooner the better."

"I understand, dear. Go find them. They deserve their life back just as much as you deserve it. What about you, Harry?"

"I don't think Hermione should do it all alone. I know Ron can't come now, but I intend to go with Hermione and help her, I promise to come to the Burrow once I'm back."

"Oh, bless you, dear. You know our home is always open for you," said Mrs. Weasley. She hugged them both. They then said goodbye to Ron, who seemed detached once again, and to Ginny, who was crying softly on Dean's shoulder.

They managed to bring the Grangers home two weeks later. Harry helped Hermione find them and accompanied them back to their home and then left for the Burrow, leaving Hermione to catch up with her parents and to tell them all about the year they were separated.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**The Days After **

**2 – New Beginning  
**

Hermione had difficult time. Harry had helped her find her parents and tell them the main points: the danger, the memory loss and the return, yet rebuilding the close relationship she had once had with her parent was something completely different. She was almost another person now, after all that she had been through. She was spending many hours each day telling her parents all about what she had experienced along with Harry during all those years. They could hardly believe the kind of dangers that their little girls had faced, but it didn't help in reestablishing the relations.

Hermione was also starting to feel ill. She was waking each morning feeling nauseous. She even thru-up a few times, yet by noon she was feeling perfectly well. She didn't know what it was and didn't want to worry her parents about it. She thought she might have to visit St. Mungo's if she continued feeling this way.

She was once again throwing up in the bathroom when her mother noticed. "Why are you spending so much time there each morning?" she asked.

"I think I had eaten something that didn't agree with me" answered Hermione feebly.

"Do you feel so bad during the day as well?"

"No. I feel fine just an hour or two later" said Hermione.

Her mother looked at her with an odd expression. "When did you get your last period?" she asked.

"Oh… I don't really remember" said Hermione. "It has been quite irregular for many months, as we were traveling during our quest. The tension and the lack of adequate food did havoc to my period and I didn't really take notice."

"Well, then – did you have sex?"

Hermione blushed deeply. "Only once – the morning after the battle."

"When was it exactly?"

"Almost four weeks ago."

"Did you use any protection?"

Hermione felt her cheeks burn. She already knew what her mother was aiming at, and now she also knew why she was feeling sick each morning. She could not remember using any charm to prevent pregnancy that day. It seemed irrelevant under the circumstances, but now…

"I think I may be pregnant…" she said to her mother, almost in a whisper.

Her mother smiled sadly. "I thought you were. You are so young… Do you really want it?"

Hermione had no doubt about the matter. "Of course I want it!"

"Then you should tell the father. Is it Ron?"

"No, it's somebody else, but I think I should inform him before I tell you, and maybe I should also wait a few more days, just to make sure." She could tell her mother didn't like the answer.

"You certainly have the right to decide for yourself, but I really wish you let us still be a part of your life, Hermione. You are our only child and we nearly lost you several times over the past few years. Don't make us lose you now, please."

"You will never lose me, mom. I love you."

Hermione was in her bed that evening when an owl came through the open window and dropped a letter on her chest before soaring back out. It was a short letter from Harry.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've just left the Burrow. While Mrs. Weasley is still acting motherly with me, Ginny and Ron seem to be completely changed. Ginny invited Dean to stay at the Burrow and they are both snogging senseless all over the place. The same can be said about Ron and Lavender. I don't feel envious about any of them, but it gets quite boring staying there with nothing to do except watch them snog._

_I decided to move back to Grimmauld place and make it habitable. I hope you join me here as soon as I make this house worth living in. I would also appreciate if you drop here once in a while to advise me or help me. I want to make this place our home._

_I love you and I miss you,_

_Harry._

"Will you come shopping with us?" asked her mother the next morning.

"No, I think I'd rather check on Harry. He is renovating the house he had inherited and he may need my help. I'll probably be back by lunch, or by dinner time at most."

"Ok, dear. Just stay safe."

Hermione apparated to Grimmauld Place soon after her parents left. The façade looked as familiar as always. It was even like coming home, in a sense, although it had never really been her home. Kreacher was the first to welcome her.

"Welcome mistress. Would you like to wait for master in the kitchen or in the living room?"

"I'll just wait in the kitchen. Where is he?"

"He is measuring the master bedroom. He wants a new bed for himself and for mistress."

Hermione felt her cheeks getting hot. "Just tell him I'm here, please."

"Sure, kind mistress." He bowed and disappeared.

She soon heard Harry hurrying on the stairs. She rose from her seat and met Harry as he entered the kitchen. He grabbed her with both hands and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. I love my parents, you know, but I need you near me."

"I want to always be near you. There's nothing I want more."

"Not even a family?"

"Well, that too, as long as it is with you."

"We may already be on the way there…" she noted, as if to herself.

Harry frowned. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

She blushed. "I may be pregnant. I'm not really sure yet."

She wasn't sure what effect this would have on him. She was relieved to see a huge smile appearing on his face. "Pregnant? From me? But… we were together only once…"

"That is all that it takes, love," she said, laughing.

"When will you be sure? Can't you use a spell to verify?"

"I know there is a spell for that, but I had no time to find it in my books. I think I'll use the muggle method for checking it. I only want to wait a few more days."

"That would be wonderful!" he exclaimed, kissing her tenderly. "Have you told your parents?" he added.

"Mom found out, and then I told dad as well, but I didn't tell them you were the father. I wanted to tell you first."

"Weren't they mad at you, or at me?" asked Harry, quite worried.

"They understood, especially since they know about the war and the final battle. Mom even said that there is usually a 'baby boom' after each war. They are not too happy about it, though. They are afraid a baby would prevent me from continuing my studies, developing my full potential."

"Then – will they help you?"

"As much as I need" assured him Hermione.

Harry still seemed deep in thought.

"So, what have you done this far and how can I help you?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I checked the wards first. They are all intact. It also looks like nobody has been here since we left this place almost a year ago. Everything was still the way we had left it here – even the dust, but Kreacher handled it very effectively once I told him how I wanted this place to be. Would you care to look around?"

"I'd love to."

She noticed immediately that the troll-leg umbrella stand was no longer there, as well as the display of the house-elf heads. No painting was hanging on the walls, although the wallpaper was showing different colors where the pictures had used to be.

"How did you get rid of the old lady?" she asked.

"I told Kreacher that she was annoying me, and by next morning he had the painting removed and stored in the room I had given him. He considered it a great honor. Actually, he is quite helpful now."

She started climbing the stairs. Harry stopped her. "Maybe you shouldn't exert yourself now. I can carry you up the stairs, if you allow me."

Hermione couldn't refrain from laughing. "I'm not yet sure that I'm pregnant, and even if I am I can still climb a few stairs. I'm not ill, you know."

Harry blushed a little. "I just want to protect you."

She smiled tenderly. "I know. That's part of your charm."

They spent the whole morning going through the rooms and discussing the options for each. Harry took notes in a large notebook. Kreacher brought them a light lunch by midday and they continued checking the house for several hours afterwards. The sun was already setting when Hermione prepared to leave.

"I wanted to ask you for something" said Harry. "I would have sent an owl if you weren't here. I'm going to Gringotts tomorrow, as the goblins have already sent me several reminders to come and get my inheritance. Would you come with me?"

"I'll come, but why do you need me there?"

"I know practically nothing about money and property. I need your help" he pleaded.

"I think my parents would be better suited to help you," she said. She thought for a moment and added "Why won't you come with me for dinner and ask them in person?"

"Do you think they would agree?"

"I think so, especially if I tell them you are responsible for my current state."

"Your father will kill me!"

"No, he won't. I think he actually likes you. He seemed quite relieved when I said it wasn't Ron. He had seen him at the train station a few times and didn't really like him."

"Well… OK. I'll just change into more suitable clothes."

Five minutes later they apparated into Hermione's bedroom. Hermione took Harry's hand and led him to the kitchen, where her parents were already sitting.

"Mom, Dad, I've invited Harry to join us for dinner, if you don't mind."

Her mother looked at the young couple, her eyes pausing briefly on their hands. She smiled slightly. "No problem, dear. It would have been nicer if you called to let us know a little earlier, though" she said to Hermione and then turned to Harry. "You are always welcome in our house. Hermione has already told us how you saved her life more than once."

Harry seemed uncomfortable at that. "Hermione saved my life at least as many times" he said apologetically, "and there is no telephone in my house, so she couldn't call".

They all sat at the table. They talked a little over dinner. Hermione told her parents about the house at Grimmauld place and Harry mainly nodded, not really knowing what to say. This was very different than dinner with the Weasleys, and a far cry from the Dursley's version. They moved to the living room after dinner and Hermione reminded Harry about the main purpose of his visit.

Harry turned to Hermione's father. "I need to go to the bank tomorrow and I was wondering if you may like to come along with me, to help me understand everything"

"I'm not sure I can help you much in the wizarding bank. What exactly is it that you intend to do there?" asked her father.

"There is an inheritance for me there. Two, actually. My parents had probably left something for me, besides my schooling trust, and my godfather had as well. The house I'm trying to renovate was my godfather's, but I know nothing about the rest. I asked Hermione to come with me and she said you could probably help me much better."

"I think it's alright. We have not yet reopened our clinic, so we could spare a few hours for that purpose." He seemed to want to ask something, but a glance from his wife changed his mind.

"If we are all going with you in the morning, I suggest you stay here for the night" said her mother. "You can use the guest room" she added.

"I can join you after my parents retire to bed" said Hermione quietly, as she was leading Harry to the guest room.

"I'd love you to be with me, but I'd rather not do anything to upset your parents" said Harry.

It took Hermione some time to fall asleep. She was grateful that her parents were so understanding; that they had accepted Harry so easily. She was also glad that her pregnancy made Harry so happy, and she was determined to be a good mother to his child. She finally drifted to sleep, dreaming of babies.


	3. Chapter 3: Gringotts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**The Days After **

**3 - Gringotts**

They were ready to leave soon after breakfast. They took the train to London and then used the underground to come closer to The Leaky Cauldron, where they entered Diagon Alley.

Two goblins were waiting for them. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Potter" they said, bowing low. "Please follow us" they added, leading the group into a side room. Hermione's parents sent some questioning glances towards their daughter, but she only shrugged, quite confused herself.

Another goblin was already waiting there. "I'm glad to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. My name is Karphook and I am assigned to handle your accounts. Please sit down."

Harry noticed there were only two chairs in front of the goblin's desk. "I'd like my two advisors to stay with us as well" he said.

"No problem sir, no problem at all" said the goblin, waving his hand and conjuring two more chairs.

"Why do you address me as Mrs. Potter?" asked Hermione, even before she was seated.

"Why? Don't you like being addressed that way?" asked the goblin.

Hermione's face turned pink as she answered "I like the sound of it, but we are not married. We are not even engaged."

The goblin looked through some papers on his desk. "According to our information you are bound to Mr. Potter for about five weeks already. You may have not had an official wedding, but you are magically bound, which is just as good as being married, or even more so."

It was Harry's turn to blush. "What do you mean we are bound? We have had no binding ceremony of any kind."

"I can't answer that. You will have to check with the Ministry for the details," said the goblin. "Now, can we proceed?"

He opened a large folder. "Let's start with the Black testament. You are already acquainted with the house on Grimmauld place, I presume. There are three more houses which were passed to you in this testament. One is actually an estate in south-east England, covering several acres of agricultural fields, along with a large natural forest. Another is a castle in Wales and the third is just a villa in southern Spain, including two miles of private beach."

Hermione glanced at Harry. He looked almost shocked. They both knew that the Black was a very well-off family, yet this seemed to be way above what he had ever considered. But the goblin had only started.

"Then there are the vaults, of course. I don't know what they are holding, but there are four large vaults in the lowest level, and two smaller ones. You'll receive the keys in a moment, and then we can go and check them. There are also some shares that were managed by the bank on behalf of the Black family. You will find all the details in here," he said, passing the folder to Harry, along with a pouch containing six keys.

"Now, let's check the Potter testament" he said, opening an even larger folder.

He glanced at the first few pages before continuing. "Well, the house at Godric Hollow is yours, of course, although it is in ruins right now. Then you also have a small palace in London. It is leased to the royal family for the next eighty-three years, but there are provisions to change that if you want, of course. You also have a castle in Scotland and another in Normandy, along with two beach houses in southern France, another in Spain, a cottage in Switzerland, a town house in Paris and another here in London."

Harry looked overwhelmed. He had heard rumors that the Potters were quite rich, not really believing them, but this was way beyond his wildest dreams. He owned more houses than he could ever use!

Hermione's hand pressed into Harry's. "Are you alright?" she whispered in his ear. He only nodded in response.

The goblin turned a page. "The Potters didn't keep many vaults. There is only one large vault in the lowest level and another somewhat higher, and of course the one with your trust money, which you already know." He passed another key pouch to Harry.

"Now, the Potters didn't keep most of their money in their vaults. They used to invest it quite wisely in different businesses. You currently own parts of two muggle newspapers, several factories, a wizarding publication house and several other businesses on the continent. These give you an annual income of more than five million pounds, not including the income in gaeleons, which is roughly half of that. You may see all the details in here." He passed the other folder to Harry, who accepted it silently, not able to say anything.

The goblin looked at Harry and seemed quite amused at the shocked expression on his face. He waited a little before presenting two velvet-covered boxes he had taken from a drawer.

"These are not about properties or valuables, as we normally handle in the bank. As the sole heir of both houses, you have inherited the rings carrying the coat-of-arms of these noble families."

He opened the black box first. The ring it held was made of two entwined gold snakes holding a large emerald engraved with a serpent and a dragon. "This ring is assumed to also endow its rightful wearer with very powerful magic" he added.

Harry took the box in his hand and studied the ring for awhile and then put it back. The goblin took this as a sign to continue. He opened the other box, which was covered in blue velvet. The ring within was made of seven delicate gold chains arranged in a braid, embedded with a large ruby which was engrave with a lion. As Harry took it in his hand the ruby started glowing softly.

"This glow indicates that you are really the rightful owner of this ring. This ring is also assumed to enhance your magical capabilities once you wear it" added the goblin.

Harry slipped the ring on his finger. It seemed to make him calmer and more focused. He could finally find his voice again. "Is there anything more?" he asked.

"This is all we currently have about the Potter and the Black inheritance. Our legal department is still checking many other documents which have currently become relevant, but it is not possible to tell if any of them will concern you. You will be informed in due time. Can we now proceed to check the vaults?"

Harry thought for a moment. "May I talk in private with my advisors before we proceed?" he asked.

"Of course, sir. I'll wait outside until you're done" said the goblin. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What is that nonsense about you being married?" asked Hermione's father as soon as they were left alone.

"He said 'bound', not married, but I really don't know any more than you do" said Hermione.

"We shall have to check with the ministry once we finish here" added Harry, "although I quite like the idea" he added, smiling warmly at his friend.

"OK, son", said her mother. "What do you want us to tell you? That you are rich beyond our expectations? That it looks like you will never have to work and neither will your children? I believe this is way beyond our understanding. We can only hold your hands and wish you happiness, but I doubt we can help you any further."

Harry looked at the two adults and then talked again. "You can help me in more than one way. I was really hoping to have my own family one day, although I never thought that day was so near. Would you agree if I asked Hermione to be my wife?"

Hermione gasped and put her hand on her mouth, looking at Harry with widely open eyes, but her parents smiled. "It is up to her to decide" said her father, "and I believe she has already done it. Go on, ask her."

Harry turned to Hermione. "Will you agree to become my wife and be mother to our children?"

Hermione didn't answer. She only jumped from her chair and hugged him tightly. Their heads came closer and their lips met in a tight, passionate kiss.

"Is it a yes?" asked Harry, a few minutes later, when they broke the kiss.

"A definite yes!" said Hermione.

They opened the door a few minutes later, letting the goblin in.

"We should now check the vaults, Lord Potter," said the goblin. "Your wife may come along, but your advisors cannot accompany you there. They may wait here, if they like."

Harry offered his hand to Hermione. "Shall we?" he said.

Hermione smiled and took his hand. "Sure, Lord Potter."

"Eh… Please take the rings with you. You may need them to open the vaults" added the goblin.

They followed the goblin, boarded the cart and went down to the deepest level. "Which vault would you like to visit first?" asked the goblin.

"The Potter's" answered Harry.

"Here we are! Potter's vault. Now, if you hand me the key, please…"

Harry handed the key to the goblin, who put it in the keyhole on the door. "Now, please touch your Potter ring to this" said the goblin, pointing to a depression on the surface of the door.

Harry touched the ruby of the ring to the door, producing a flash of red, and the door swung open.

They were facing a huge vault – larger than the dining room in Grimmauld place. It contained rows of cabinets, each marked clearly with an identifying code. Hermione noted a large book on a small desk near the door. It was a hand written book. Each page sported the code of one cabinet and a list of its contents.

There were also some shelves along the side walls. Most were empty, but Hermione noted a few items on the shelf closest to the door.

"What are these?" she whispered.

"These must be the most recent Potter jewels" said the goblin. "It looks like they were brought here in a hurry, or possibly after their owner's death"

Harry took Hermione's hand in his and approached the shelf. There was a painting there, covered by a piece of cloth, and a few velvety boxes. Harry uncovered the painting. It showed a man and a woman with a small child. Hermione didn't need to guess who they were. The man looked like an older version of harry, with square eye-glasses and a boyish grin; the woman was smiling delicately at the black-haired, green-eyed child who was seated between the two adults. The painted adults turned their gaze upon the youngsters once the cloth was removed.

"Welcome, son" said the man.

"You've grown, Harry" said the woman.

The child only watched the scene, quite bewildered.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Hermione. She is my best friend and my fiancé" said Harry.

Lily turned her Gaze to Hermione. "Have you heard about the prophecy?" she asked.

"Yes, we heard it, but it is no longer relevant. Harry has defeated the dark lord", told her Hermione.

"So, you finally did it!" boomed James. "He didn't manage to kill you as a child and now you finished him off! I'm really proud of you." Lily just smiled adoringly at her child.

"I could have never done it without Hermione. It is her knowledge and her wit that enabled me to achieve this, and also your love, which protected me" said Harry.

"On this shelf you will find a few boxes. One of them contains my engagement ring" said Lily. "Give it to the woman you love. You will also find a tiara and a necklace. I wore them at my wedding. I would love your bride to wear them as well."

Harry took a small box from the shelf. He opened it to find a delicate ring with a small rosy diamond.

"It's exquisite!" sighed Hermione.

"It would be an honor for me and for my parents if you wear this ring" said Harry. Hermione didn't answer. She just gave him her hand to put the ring on and then kissed him silently.

Harry looked at the picture again. Both his parents seemed to have some tears in their eyes.

He opened the other boxes to find a diamond tiara and a diamond necklace, both showing the same kind of workmanship as the ring. Hermione held her breath. "It would be an honor to wear these jewels" she said after a long silence.

They checked some of the cabinets. These contained many documents, some more jewels and a lot of money, all neatly arranged. They could not check everything – it would have taken them several full days to check the contents of each and every drawer.

They left the vault which closed behind them immediately and boarded the cart again. "We must take a detour now, as some parts are still being repaired after the damage inflicted on them the day before the fall of the dark lord" explained the goblin. "I believe you know who caused the damage" he added.

Hermione felt a pang of guilt. "What do you intend to do about it?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh, we've done some calculations. The damage was really extensive and quite difficult to estimate, but once we finished the assessment we came to the conclusion that the service done to us by stopping the dark lord is of much greater value than the damage caused by the same person. We will just repair the damage and think of it no more." Hermione could have sworn she saw a glint of mischief in the goblin's eyes.

"Here is the first of the Black vaults!" announced the goblin. Harry gave him the key and touched the ring to the door, resulting in a green flash. This vault seemed to contain just gold in various forms. They could see many shelves lined with golden artifacts, but much more was simply thrown on the floor in three large heaps. One contained various jewelry while the other two contained mainly gold coins of wizarding money. The heaps were taller than Harry's head and Hermione was sure that each held more money than they could ever spend in a lifetime.

They had a look at the other vaults as well, but were unable to even estimate the treasures they had seen. It took them most of the morning to finish their tour and Hermione's parents looked quite worried when they met them again.

"Are you alright? You both look very pale" said Hermione's mother.

"We are fine, really. We're simply overwhelmed by what we have just seen. It is way beyond anything I could ever imagine" said Hermione.

Her mother noticed the ring. "What is this?" she asked.

"It's my engagement ring. Harry's mother got it for her engagement, and now Harry gave it to me."

Her parents could say nothing.


	4. Chapter 4: Ministry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**The Days After **

**4 - Ministry**

Harry didn't want to stay in Diagon Alley any longer. Even the short time it took them to walk from the bank back to The Leaky Cauldron was enough for several people to stare blankly at him, while others approached and asked for an autograph. Harry complied, but Hermione could tell he felt extremely uncomfortable with that kind of attention.

They ate quite silently at a nearby restaurant in muggle London, and then Hermione's parents left the youngsters alone.

Hermione led Harry to a deserted alley, from which they apparated directly to the Ministry of Magic entrance hall.

A month after the war it still looked in disarray. Hermione approached a window with the word "Information" written above. "I need to check something with the marriage register. Can you direct me?" she asked the mid-aged clerk.

"Let me see if it is functional at all. We miss almost half the staff. Some fled away, others are still mourning and those remaining just can't cope with everything at once." The clerk looked through some parchments on her desk. "You're lucky; there still is somebody there. Third floor on the right, near the end of the corridor." She raised her head and noticed Harry for the first time. "Are… you… Ha…" she started stammering.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter," he said.

"Oh… It's… an honor to meet you, sir." She blushed like a young girl and could say no more.

They followed the directions and soon found themselves in the marriage registration office. A tired looking witch looked at them. "What may I do for you?" she asked in a less than amiable tone.

"I'm Hermione Granger and I've just found out this morning that I'm registered as a married woman, although I went through no wedding ceremony, magical or otherwise."

"That's weird" commented the witch. "Do you know who is supposedly your husband?"

"Yes. It is Harry Potter"

"And how long has it been? Do you have any idea?"

"Just about a month."

"Well, let me see…" The witch leafed through a very thick folder. It took her a few minutes to find the right record. "Ah, here it is. Miss Hermione Jane Granger and Mr. Harry James Potter. Spontaneous magical binding. There you are!"

"What do you mean by Spontaneous magical binding? I've never heard of it!" exclaimed Hermione.

The older witch's face softened. "Well, dear, it is a very rare phenomenon indeed. It only happens once or twice in each generation. It means that the love between you two is so deep and the magic in you two is so strong that a magical bond is created the first time you consummate your love. You should be extremely happy for that, as well as the young man. Who is he?" She looked at the record again. "Ah, Harry Potte…" she suddenly recognized the name. "Is it THE Harry Potter?" she blurted.

"It's me" said Harry, leaving the darker corner where he was waiting.

"Oh, dear me! No wonder you were spontaneously bound! Such a great wizard! You should be very proud of your binding, really." The witch seemed over excited with her revelation.

"Do you happen to know other couples who were bound the same way?" asked Hermione, trying to calm the witch by letting her do what she was keen at.

"Well, I can only remember one couple really. Any others would have been long before I started working here. Let me see… It was also a young couple, just a little older than you… About twenty five years ago… Oh, my memory is not as good as it used to be. Well… It was L… Lily… Lily and James, I believe. They got married a few months later and never realized they were already bound. Yes… definitely. Lily Evans and James Potter. You may even know them – they are also Potter."

"They were my parents" said Harry in a whisper.

They didn't wait for the witch to calm down again. They just thanked her and hurried back to Hermione's home.

"How can I ever tell them that we have consummated our love?" asked Harry.

"Harry, please! They know I'm probably pregnant, and they know what I must have done to become pregnant. Besides, we are formally bound, which is as legally binding as marriage. Why should they object?"

"Oh, I don't know! I only know that if I had a daughter…"

"**When** you have a daughter and she comes to you with her love you will bless her. You will never stand in her way, I'm sure, just like my parents."

Harry sat down at her side. "Are you sure about them? I don't care if they shout at me. I just don't want them to be angry with you. I love you so much."

They started kissing each other tenderly. Their kisses became hotter and more passionate. They didn't even hear when the front door opened and her parents came in.

"Aren't they lovely?" whispered her mother.

"They really are, but they should also learn some restraints, especially if they are going to be parents quite soon" said her father. He approached the couple and coughed a few times, each time louder than before.

Eventually they noticed and separated bruskly. Harry turned red from hair to toes, while Hermione only said "Hi, Dad!"

Her father smiled. "I would advise you not to act this way where someone may surprise you. It would be much better to only do it in your room."

Harry couldn't find his tongue, but Hermione said "Sure, but we didn't do anything to be ashamed of."

"Not yet, but it looks like you were at least thinking of such acts" replied her father. Hermione only blushed a little.

"Wouldn't it be wise to check the folders you've got from the bank and learn all the details?" intervened her mother.

"Actually, I was thinking more along planning a wedding, really" replied Hermione. "We shall have more than enough time to study these later."

"Which reminds me – what have you found out at the ministry?" asked her mother.

"We found out we were really magically bound" answered Hermione.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means we are practically married. We have all the rights and duties of married couples, except we cannot divorce."

"I didn't hear that" said Harry.

"I read about it in a book, some time ago, but I never thought it could have anything to do with me."

"But how did it happen without your consent?" asked her mother.

"They told us it is very rare. Both parties must be very much in love with each other and must also be very powerful magically."

"Something is still missing here" commented her mother.

"Well… they must also consummate their love…" Hermione's face burned bright red, and she reached for Harry's hand.

"Oh…" said her father, reddening as well.

"It's rather romantic, I'd say" commented her mother. "Well, let's have dinner and then we shall talk about the future. Hermione, please help me with the preparations."

Hermione went to the kitchen while Harry followed Hermione's father to the living room, not really knowing what to expect.

"So, it is Harry, isn't it?" asked Hermione's mother once they were alone.

"There could be nobody else" said her daughter.

"Did you know he was so rich?"

"I only knew what kind of man he is and I found out I love him. Isn't that enough?"

"It is more than enough, but now it looks like you have chosen well even considering other aspects."

"Probably, but I don't really care. I only want him."

"Did you tell him about…?"

"I did. I told him I was not absolutely sure, though."

"And how did he react?"

"He said it was wonderful and that he always wanted family. He then wanted to carry me on the stairs so that I wouldn't tire."

"He is really sweet" said her mother.

"I know" answered Hermione with an uncharacteristic dreamy look in her eyes.

They didn't talk much that evening. The day proved emotionally exhausting for both couples and they retired to their beds soon after dinner. Hermione didn't even pretend to sleep in her room – she went with Harry into the guestroom, with its double bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Speed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**The Days After **

**5 - Speed**

Hermione woke up early, feeling nauseous, though less than the previous days. She looked at Harry sleeping at her side and felt her heart fill with happiness seeing the man she loved. She then released herself from his embrace, trying not to wake him up, and went to the bathroom. She remembered that the muggle pregnancy test was best done in the morning, so she took out the kit that her mother had bought a few days earlier and used it. Five minutes later she was already sure she was carrying Harry's child. She went back to bed with a marvelous feeling in her heart and snuggled close to Harry.

"I love you, Hermione" he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"I love you too, Daddy Potter" she whispered back.

It took him some time to digest her words in his sleepy mind, and then he opened his eyes in wonderment. "Do you mean that you are really…?"

"Yes I am! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Everything about you is wonderful" he told her with a loving smile. "When have you found out?"

"Just now. I tried the muggle test and this is the result. I know mom will want me to go see a doctor. She still doesn't fully trust the healers."

"I don't mind. As long as they take good care of you they are fine with me."

Hermione told her mother during breakfast, and her mother insisted on taking her to the doctor, as expected. Harry joined them.

The doctor asked all the regular questions and did all the regular tests. She then asked Hermione to lie down on a bed and checked her with the Ultra Sound imager.

"Are you sure about the dates?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes, absolutely sure. Why? Is there any problem?"

"No. Everything looks fine, except… the baby looks much older than one month."

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't think so, but I would suggest you come twice a month for a checkout, like all other expecting mothers, only more frequently."

It was clear that Harry didn't like this. He was worried that something might still be wrong and insisted that Hermione be checked by an expert healer as well.

They visited St. Mungo's the next day. Harry wasn't sure where to go once they arrived, but a moment after they entered the reception area they heard "Mrs. Potter to room five, please."

They found a kind elderly witch in room five. She mumbled a few words and passed her wand along Hermione's abdomen. A slight bluish haze appeared above Hermione's belly. "You are preparing an heir for the Potter dynasty" told her the witch.

"Is he OK?" asked Harry worriedly.

"He is quite fine for a three-month embryo. Why do you ask?"

"It's only one month since he was conceived."

"Well, let me check" she said, turning to the books on the shelf behind her desk. She took out a large tome and started leafing. It took her a few minutes to find the appropriate paragraph, which she read out loud: "Under some extreme conditions, when both parents are of exceptional magical power, the embryo may grow much faster than normal, reaching its full development in less than the standard nine months. There are records of cases when the baby was ready after only six or seven months, and legends about cases of five months or less."

She looked up from the book. "You have defeated the most powerful dark lord ever known, so you are probably quite powerful yourself" she told Harry. "I don't know exactly what you did during that time, but you wouldn't be spontaneously bound if you were not just as powerful" she told Hermione. "I see no cause for alarm, but you must be checked regularly and you must be ready for a few very intensive months, when you will be only eating and sleeping to let your baby grow."

"Can't I just have a normal pregnancy?" whined Hermione.

"You are both far from normal – young, talented and very powerful mages. You can't expect life to be normal. I don't think you will even like it to be perfectly normal. It might become boring. But your pregnancy will be as normal as can be, only shorter. It might even be much shorter than normal, but I will be able to asses it only next time."

Hermione was worried by the news. "I was hoping to have our wedding before it shows, but if I grow much faster than normal then I will not have enough time to arrange a proper wedding. We shall have to wait until after the baby is born. Some of my more conservative relatives would not like it, and others may make it into a joke."

"I will let nobody make a joke on our account" promised Harry.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry" said her mother that evening, after having heard the story. "I'll just tell everybody that you were married in a private ceremony during your vacation abroad and want this wedding only as a re-confirmation of your married status and as an act of love. Nobody will doubt it, and then – you did spend some time in hiding during last year."

"Will you do it? It would be wonderful! Thank you, mom", said Hermione.

Harry continued renovating Grimmauld place. Two weeks later he could already declare the house fit for living. Hermione liked the changes very much. She moved to live with Harry as soon as the work was finished.

The second visit at the doctor was very similar to the first. When checking with the Ultra Sound, the doctor said the embryo seemed to be five months old – about thrice its real age.

The healer gave a similar diagnostics: "You seem to be going about thrice as fast as normal, which means you should be ready for delivery in less than two months. I would suggest participation in a muggle course that prepares pregnant women for their first child. They seem to be quite good and we lack such courses in the wizarding communities."


	6. Chapter 6: The Burrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**The Days After **

**6 - The Burrow**

A few days later they got an owl from Ron.

"_Hi, it's Ron,_

_I intended to write to you a few time already, but I only managed to do it now. I think I'm going to propose to Lavender. She is staying here most of the time and she has already hinted that she would really like to become 'one of the family'. We are also shagging when nobody can see and I really like it._

_Can you tell Hermione about this? I tried to send her an owl, but it wouldn't go. I hope she is well and it's only an owl problem. She is still my friend and I care about her._

_I don't think Ginny is still so hot about you, but you already know that. She seems to be getting along with Dean quite well and Dad likes him, yet Mom is still dreaming of you marrying Ginny. Fat chance, really!_

_Ron._

_P.S. I think you should tell Hermione I'm no longer her Boyfriend, though I think she knows._

_Ron_

_P.P.S._

_Mom would like you to come for dinner on Saturday and invite Hermione as well. You don't have to answer – just come. There's always enough food._

_Ron"_

"Why do you think he failed to send you a letter?" asked Harry.

"He probably addressed it to Miss Hermione Granger and not to Mrs. Hermione Potter, don't you agree?"

"Oh, I do, Mrs. Potter. And I love you."

"I love you too, Mr. Potter" she said, kissing his lips.

They decided to go to the Burrow, as invited. Hermione's pregnancy was already showing a bit in muggle clothes, but wizarding robes hid it quite well. They apparated to the Burrow and stepped in hand-in hand. Mrs. Weasley hugged them both in her normal fashion and Mr. Weasley shook their hands saying "I'm so happy to see you!"

Ron was the next to see them. "She agreed!" he shouted to Harry, motioning Lavender to join them. "I proposed to Lavender yesterday evening and she agreed! Isn't it wonderful?" He then noticed Hermione. "Oh, I hope you are alright with this. I wouldn't like you to get upset at me and all that…"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine with it. You see – I'm Mrs. Potter now."

Ron's jaw fell. "When did you get married? And you didn't invite me!"

"We are not yet married" said Harry, "but we are magically bound and we are engaged."

"What do you mean 'magically bound? Are you two married or not?"

"It's not as simple as that, but we will certainly invite you to our wedding" said Harry.

"This is the ring he gave me. It used to be his mother's" said Hermione, holding up her hand.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Lavender.

"What ar' you lukin' at?" piped Fleur, who just came in with Bill.

"Hermione got an engagement ring" told her Ron.

"Oooh. C'est magnifique!" exclaimed Fleur. "Who iz it from?"

"Harry gave it to me."

"Oh, congratulations! You look very nice togezer."

They noticed George. He was sitting at the table, holding his head, almost oblivious to what was happening around him. "Good evening, George. How are you?" tried Harry.

George lifted his head with a faint smile. "Hi, Harry. I'm just fine. It only hurts when I laugh."

There was no life in his voice.

Hermione came close as well. "George, I'm going to marry Harry and give him a son. This is my engagement ring"

It was almost brutal, but George couldn't stand it. His lips curled up in a grin. "Will you first marry him or first give him a child?"

"You'll have to guess! Do you like this ring?"

George looked at the ring. "It is very special. Where did he get it from?"

"It was his mother's. We found it in his vault, along with other artifacts that used to be his parents'."

"No wonder it is so special. He needed something very special for his special lady." George winked at her, reminding her of himself before the battle.

Ginny came down last, dragging Dean behind her.

"Hi, Ginny" said Hermione. "I haven't seen you for a long time."

"You could have visited" retorted Ginny.

"Not really. I was too busy with my parents, you know, and then with Harry."

"What were you doing with Harry?" shot Ginny.

"I helped him renovate Grimmauld Place and put his business in order and then plan a wedding..."

"Whose wedding? Is any of you getting married?"

"Actually – both of us, and to each other!"

"Oh, how nice…" Ginny didn't sound happy at all.

Bill was trying to get everyone's attention. "We have an announcement to make" he called out several times, until everybody was quiet. He then smiled at Fleur.

"We ar' going to 'av a bebe!" said Fleur, hardly holding her excitement.

The whole family piled around Fleur, congratulating her and Bill. Dean sneaked to sit besides Harry.

"Hi, Harry. You look happy," he commented.

"Yes, I am. I have Hermione with me," answered Harry.

"So, are you no longer interested in Ginny?"

"Not at all. I consider her a friend, just as I consider you, but she is not my girlfriend and I have no claim on her."

"Fine," said Dean. "I was considering proposing, but I didn't want to get in your way in case you still want her, you being the hero and all that."

"You fought just as well, didn't you?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I did, but I didn't kill you-know-who."

"I didn't kill Voldemort either. It was his own doing, eventually. He said the killing curse, not I."

"But still you faced him…"

"As did Neville, and he was unarmed. They give me the glory, but each and every one of those who fought with me is a hero just the same. You are a hero. Go and marry Ginny and I wish you both happiness."

Dean looked relieved. He got up to look for Ginny.

"It was very nice, the way you talked to him" said Hermione, plopping on the vacated chair.

"I have only said what I believe to be true. You are all heroes just like me, even though they give me all the glory which I do not deserve."

"Well, you do deserve at least some of it," she smiled at him.

"OK, just a little bit" he smiled back at her.

"Have you talked with Ginny?" she asked.

"No. Have you?"

"Just a few words. She seems to be upset, or maybe jealous, I couldn't tell", said Hermione.

"Probably both. Dean loves her, and I think she likes him, at least, but she must put aside her dream of marrying 'the-boy-who-lived', and that may prove difficult."

"I'm sure she will overcome it. She is a smart girl after all" concluded Hermione.

The crowd around Fleur was starting to disperse. "Sit down, everybody. Dinner is served!" called Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny took a seat besides Hermione. "How come you are marrying Harry?" she asked.

"It just happened. We realized that we were in love ever since we met, and we only denied our love out of consideration for Ron and for you. Now that Ron chose Lavender and you got Dean there was no longer any need to deny it."

"Do you think Dean is right for me?"

"Does it really matter what I think? It's just what you both think that matters. If you feel for him the same as he feels for you then go for it. He's a fine man. I'm sure you can be happy with him."

"Are you happy with Harry?"

"As happy as can be. He is all that I ever dreamed of and much more."

"What was it that you said you were bound? I've never heard of it."

"It is rather complicated. I'm not sure I can give you a good explanation about this 'spontaneous binding'. Maybe your father can."

Harry was also trying to avoid explaining the same concept to Ron, on his other side. "I only know what they told us at the ministry, and I'm not sure I really understand it. You should rather ask your father. He works there, so he may just find a good explanation."

"But what did they tell you?" insisted Ron.

"It happens only about once or twice in a generation and the previous time happened some twenty-five years ago. As to why – I haven't a clue."

"Do you know at least when it happened?"

"Yes. It probably happened the morning after the battle," said Harry.

"With all the mourning going around?! I'll be damned!"

"Ron! Mind your language" said Lavender, sitting on his other side.

"Yes dear," replied Ron meekly and then whispered towards Harry "And I thought it was only Hermione who cared about how I talk!"

They got an owl from Ron two days later.

"_Hi,_

_Mom is going mental. Dean proposed to Ginny and she accepted, so mom is now busy planning two weddings, and she failed to notice that you are planning to wed soon as well._

_Dad found out something about spontaneous magical binding but it says there that it only happens when the two mages are of extraordinary powers. I know you are both above average, but I don't think you are so extraordinarily powerful. I never noticed such powers in any of you, so I'm quite bewildered. Yet dad told me he saw the registry and you really are bound. Go figure…_

_I've never seen Ginny so happy. She is bouncing around like a ball, more than she did when she was just a little girl. Dean gave her a diamond ring and she swears it is bigger than the one on Hermione's ring. I couldn't care less, yet I bought Lavender a similar one, just to make sure she doesn't bug me to death. Talking about Lavender – she missed her period and she thinks she may be pregnant, making me a father. Can you even imagine me as a father? It almost freaked me out, but now she wants to hasten our preparations and to have a wedding as soon as possible, before it shows._

_I wonder how Grimmauld Place looks now. May I come to visit?_

_I send you both love, Ron._

_P.S._

_You may floo-call me at the Burrow. Ron"_

"It would be nice to have him visit here" mused Harry.

"It would be nice to let others visit as well: Neville, Luna and even Ginny. A little company once in a while would make this place more cheerful" said Hermione.

"You know we can move to any other place. You have visited them all with me", he said.

"I know… But here it is more like home for now. We have redesigned this place together and we have been here before. We may need to go somewhere else soon, though. I feel I'm getting heavier each day. Soon I will only be able to roll from place to place instead of walking."

"You may feel heavy, but you are just as beautiful as ever, if not more. I love you dearly and I'll make sure to go with you wherever you feel most comfortable", he said.

"Right now it is here, and we can tell Ron to come. We don't have to tell him about the other places yet. You know how envious he may be."

"No, you tell me" he laughed.

Ron came to visit a few days later using the floo. Lavender came as well.

"What's the matter with you, Hermione? You look like you have swallowed a ball" said Ron.

"It's called pregnancy, Ron, and thank you for the compliment" answered Hermione.

"But… last week you didn't show at all! You couldn't have blown up so much in just a week!"

"Oh, I was pregnant last week as well; it just didn't show so much."

"I didn't know you were expecting, Hermione. You didn't even mention it" said Lavender.

"I only told George. I hoped it would cheer him up a little, but I didn't want to steal the focus from Fleur. She is family at the Burrow, while I'm not."

"Well, it looks like we're not too far from each other. I'm also expecting. I only found out yesterday. Isn't that exciting?"

"I'm so glad for you. You will surely have a beautiful child."

"When do you expect the birth?"

"I'm not sure. I'm only two months into this, but they say that whatever caused our bonding is also causing this pregnancy to advance at double speed, or maybe even faster, so it may be in less than two months. I just feel heavier from day to day and I don't really like it."

"But then, it will be over before you even know it. That must be better than trudging along for many more months."

"I suppose…"

Lavender looked at the stairs worriedly. "Will you be able to climb the stairs when you get heavier?"

"I don't know, but Harry promised to take me somewhere else if I find this uncomfortable. He really is very considerate."

"I wish I could say this about Ron… Yet I chose him despite all his shortcomings. They make him so lovable, I suppose."

"I think I can see your point…"

Lavender turned serious.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I caused you so much heart-ache during our sixth year. I already loved him then and I knew he was no good for you. I could feel that you really wanted Harry but you still couldn't admit it."

"It really doesn't matter anymore and you were right about me and Harry, as our bonding proves. Do you know where you are going to live after your wedding?"

"Well, we shall go somewhere for our honeymoon – probably some tropical island – and then we shall live in one of my family's estates. I like the one in southern England, near the sea, so I will probably chose to live there. It is not too far from the Burrow either. Are you going to stay here?"

"I don't think so. This place is inaccessible to muggles, and we need a place where my parents can visit, especially after the child is born. We may go to a house in southern England as well. I like it there."

"It would be nice to be able to visit each other even without using the floo" commented Lavender.

Ron was coming down from visiting the upper floors. "You've done a damn good job indeed. I could almost swear it was a different place now, with all the dark stuff removed and the new decorations, the high-intensity lamps and all that. You now need a few children to fill all those empty rooms."

"We are working on that" said Harry, laughing.

"Yes, one could see it" grinned Ron.

Kreacher came in, standing proud in a new black uniform with golden trimmings. "Does mistress like me to serve tea now?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you" answered Hermione.

"Was that really Kreacher?" asked Ron in a tone of disbelief. "Was he really wearing cloths?"

"Yes, it is Kreacher" affirmed Harry. "I gave him a room of his own in the attic, where he can keep all his treasures. I also had him fitted with a uniform. He didn't want it at first. He was afraid I was dismissing him."

"So, how did you convince him?"

"It was more Hermione's work than mine. She told him that as our servant he must look proper and clean, to honor the house of Black, and the uniform is a part of it. She even let him decide on the colors. She only failed to convince him to wear shoes. He still feels better with bare feet."

Two weeks later they moved to the London town house, quite close to the center, yet far away from the noise of the city. It had one bedroom at ground floor, along with a large library, a ballroom and a dining room. The two house-elves were just too eager to serve them. Hermione loved the house and enjoyed being able to entertain her parents there, and Harry was happy for her. It was also just a short walk to St. Mungo's, which was also an important consideration. The house was set in the middle of a garden and the smell of the flowers drifted in through the open windows.


	7. Chapter 7: New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, though I wish I did. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and her business associates.

**The Days After **

**7 - New Life**

The owl brought them Ron's invitation for his wedding with some additional words from Ron:

"_Hi you two (or three),_

_I have not told mom of your pregnancy or she would have gone ballistic, so please make sure to disillusion your stomach so that mom won't notice it before the guests start to leave._

_Angelina came to visit George and they seem to have a lot to talk about. Maybe this will help George._

_And Harry – don't be late. I need you as my best man._

_Ron_

_P.S._

_I couldn't floo-call you. Where did you go? Ron."_

Hermione managed to disillusion her belly so that nobody noticed, although Lavender seemed to be a little worried for not seeing Hermione as she had expected to see her, but Ron whispered in her ear and she calmed immediately.

George was going hand-in-hand with Angelina and seemed to act more like himself than previously.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Harry.

"I wish I could. I'm not yet three months into this and I can hardly stand on my feet anymore. Go dance with Ginny or Cho or whoever you may fancy" said Hermione.

"The one that I fancy doesn't want to dance" said Harry.

"Then what will you do?"

"I could levitate you, so you will not need to stay on your feet" he suggested.

"Don't you dare! I won't be levitated like a potato bag!"

"Well, it was just a suggestion. Would you like me to bring you some drinks?"

"Only some soda, please. I feel like I need to eat for two but to drink for four."

Harry went to the bar and returned promptly with two glasses. Hermione looked at him thankfully.

A few moments later, after she finished drinking, Hermione seemed once again as if she was going to fall asleep.

"Let's go home" said Harry.

"Fine, I feel exhausted as if I really danced the whole evening."

Harry grabbed her shoulder to help her walk to the car. He didn't dare use apparition or even the floo network when she was in such a state.

"Are you going already?" It was Ginny who intercepted them.

"Yes, we must. Hermione is too tired," answered Harry.

"Are you well Hermione? You look so pale!"

"I'm fine, thank you, but this pregnancy is just so hard on me. I tire faster than a baby."

"I'm really sorry for you. Can I help you in any way?"

"Just help Hermione walk to the gate, so I can bring the car there and pick her up," suggested Harry.

"A car? Like the one dad used to have?" wondered Ginny.

"No, it is just a simple muggle car with no magical enhancements. I want Hermione to be as safe as possible while she is in this state."

"Is it really that safe?"

"With me driving and using shield charms all over it is as safe as possible. Give my regards to Dean. Where is he?"

"Dad is talking with him and his father about some muggle contraptions. You're lucky he didn't see your car, though. You know how he is…"

Harry had to eventually levitate Hermione to bed, as she was fast asleep by the time they reached home, and he didn't dare carry her for fear he might hurt the baby.

"You must be ready. You may have to give birth any day now" said the healer, a few days later.

"I really feel like I'm going to burst. I can't stand and I can't sit and I can't even stretch in bed and when I try to sleep he keeps waking me up every few minutes. I feel like a loser" said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"You're doing fine. Just a few more days and it will be over. You may find it much easier to care for the baby once he is out, especially with such a sped-up pregnancy."

"I hope you are right… I just can't stand this anymore…"

Hermione knew that Harry felt really bad about the situation. He was blaming himself for Hermione's suffering. 'I should have reminded her of the anti-conception charm' he was telling himself. 'I should have used some muggle precautions' and 'I should have not had sex with her' were his constant thoughts, although he knew it was no use. That sex had bound them while creating this new life, and they couldn't possibly act differently at that time. He only wanted to ease Hermione's suffering but he could do almost nothing.

Hermione woke up late at night. She felt sharp pain in her abdomen. It lasted a few seconds and then disappeared. She looked at the clock and took notice of the time. She then tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. Some time later she felt another pain. She was now sure it was a contraction, but it was still quite far from the previous. She didn't think she should wake Harry. He was working hard to make her as comfortable as possible. He deserved his sleep.

Two hour later she couldn't hold it anymore. "Harry!" she stirred him awake crying his name. The bed seemed wet.

"I think I broke my waters!" she told him.

Harry magicked his clothes on and carried Hermione to the car. He set her gently on the rear seat and drove immediately to St. Mungo's, parking in front of the main entrance. He carried her on his arms into the hospital and directly to the delivery rooms, as they had already practiced a few times.

The healers came immediately. "You are almost fully dilated. It shouldn't take too long now" said one of them. A moment later, Hermione was squirming in pain. "Push now! Push!" called the healer.

Hermione tried to push, but was already too exhausted due to the pain and couldn't really push effectively. Harry wiped the sweat off her brow, wishing he could help her more.

A few minutes later there was another contraction and Hermione cried in pain, unable to push as needed. Harry looked frustrated. "There must be a way to use our magical powers to ease the birth process" he said. He couldn't think of any, but he decided to sit behind her and hold her body as close to his as possible, supporting her as much as he could.

Once he found the appropriate position and put his hands on top of her belly, Hermione felt as if they were somehow merging, She could feel every part of his body as if it was hers and she hoped he could give her his strength when she needed it. They soon had a chance to put these musings to test. A new contraction started and they both felt it tearing their abdomen, yet Harry willed himself to push along with Hermione, to help her give birth to their child. He pushed along with her and they heard the healer say "I can see the head now. Push hard on the next contraction and it will be almost over."

They couldn't hear if the healer was saying anything more as another contraction came. Harry pushed along, willing Hermione's muscles to do the job once more and was rewarded by "The head is out. Now one more push and..." Another contraction came. Harry pushed, as Hermione couldn't do it anymore. "Wha!" they heard the baby cry, before falling back, completely exhausted. Hermione only thought the lights blinked a few times, but that was probably her exhaustion.

Harry was already sitting normally beside Hermione's bed when the healers came with the baby after cleaning him and wrapping him in clean clothes. "Congratulations! You have a nice, big son" said the healer.

"Is he Ok?" murmured Hermione.

"He is fine. He is as strong and healthy as any newborn his size, and he is really quite big."

"Good" murmured Hermione.

"I thought I noticed a few flashes after he was born" said Harry.

"There really were three flashes. A red one, followed by blue and yellow."

"What were they?"

"We are not sure, although they didn't seem to have any negative effect. We believe these flashes were simply the discharge of the magic which helped him grow so fast in the womb. It would have been a problem if he kept growing so fast once he was born."

Harry took the baby and put it to Hermione's breast. The baby searched a little, found the nipple and started suckling.

"My Baby!" exclaimed Hermione almost inaudibly, putting her hand over the little body on her chest.

They were home two days later. Hermione's parents came to stay with their daughter and their grandson for the first few days, helping Hermione heal from the traumatic delivery. She was still very sore, but her spirit was high and she was laughing frequently and smiling almost constantly.

Harry floo-called the Burrow, giving the new address, and the Wasleys all came to visit. Mrs. Weasley was overwhelmed, not being aware of the pregnancy it seemed to her as if the baby was conceived in no time at all. Ron was ecstatic. "How could you do it so fast?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

Lavender was somewhat more reserved. "He is beautiful!" she exclaimed. "He has Harry's hair and Hermione's eyes" she said. "He also seems to be quite magical already" she added, when her top started unbuttoning, reveling her ample breasts.

Ron started laughing. "He's quite a man. He knows something good when he sees it!" This earned him a mock pouting from Lavender.

"How was the delivery?" asked Lavender.

"It was quite difficult. We stayed at home until the pains became too intense. I just didn't want to wake Harry, but then my water broke and I had no choice. It was already too late for the pain numbing potion. I don't know if I could do it without Harry. He somehow managed to come into my mind and my body and push with me and for me when I could push no longer. I could feel him making my muscles work when I could not." Hermione looked at Harry lovingly.

"Do you think the next time would be just as fast?"

"I don't know. This one was conceived the same time we bonded, with all of the magic of the last battle still buzzing around. I really hope next time would be more leisurely, and I hope for a girl as well."

Ginny was also enthusiastic. "He is such a darling! He makes me want one myself." She looked meaningfully at Dean. "I hope we shall start one soon after we marry" she added.

"I'll do my best to comply, and I will surely enjoy it" replied Dean.

"He is already enjoying it" whispered Ginny to Hermione.

They had many more visitors, although Harry made sure that none would stay too long and that none would interfere with taking care of the baby or of Hermione.

They were quite surprised when Minerva McGonagall, came to visit. They knew she was very busy repairing the battle damage at Hogwarts and preparing for the next school year.

"This is not a purely social visit" she said. "I really wanted to congratulate you for your magical bonding and for your newborn child, but I also have a proposition for you."

They both looked at her expectantly.

"We need a new Defense Against Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, as you may know, and also somebody to teach transfiguration, as I would not be able to do it while being the headmistress. I thought you two might fill these posts."

"But… we have not even had our NEWTs!" said Harry.

"That is just a formality. You are both above the required level for these tests. You may start teaching and then complete your tests when convenient. I'm sure you can do the job better than any other candidate, and you have proven your abilities under combat conditions, which is more than could be said for most."

Hermione was thinking hard about the proposition. It had never been her life's ambition to be a teacher, that was true, yet living at Hogwarts had its own attractions. She could study some more; she could transfer some of her experience to the next generation; she could stay close to her child. She also considered another benefit – Harry would stay near her. He had already expressed his intentions to become an auror. She knew she wouldn't stop him, as this was a natural choice for him, after fighting the dark since childhood, but being a professor meant not becoming an auror, and that was something she just couldn't overlook.

"Will there be adequate facilities for the baby? Will we be able to live together as a family?" she asked.

"Mrs. Potter, I believe you already know the answers. Hogwarts has always given its best for the teachers as well as for the students. You will get your own apartment and you will have a nanny to take care of your child while you are busy. There will also be payment for your jobs, although, if I am correctly informed, that would not be an issue with you." The headmistress sounded as strict as ever, yet there was some glint in her eyes.

"I think that could be a good idea, at least for awhile" said Hermione. "What do you think dear?" she asked Harry.

"Oh, I could live with that, as long as we are together. We shall need some coaching at the beginning, I suppose, but teaching wouldn't be more different than the DA meetings."

"So would you take the jobs?" There was a trace of anxiousness in the headmistress' voice.

"Well… we do have a few conditions to pose" said Harry. "First – we would like you to come to our wedding. It would be a small, private ceremony in a muggle church. We only want family and close friends to attend."

"I think I can manage that" replied Minerva in a slightly amused tone.

"We would also like to see Hagrid among our guests" added Hermione.

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea, considering many of your guests would be muggles. His presence would certainly be noticed, and it may even scare some."

Hermione was relieved to find out that nobody had leaked the information about her wedding. She was sure that the Daily Prophet would have sent quite a large team to cover the event, had anybody tipped them off. She had made sure to instruct all her friends about the proper clothing for such an event (No robes; women in long evening dresses; men in white shirt and black tie). Ron was not happy about this, but eventually managed to look alright. Neville looked very nice indeed, accompanied by Luna, who was wearing a delicate pearl necklace and assorted earrings. She was also showing proudly the engagement ring she got from Neville a few hours earlier.

Professor McGonagal surprised them all, wearing a dark blue suit with a pale yellow blouse, looking just like a retired school teacher. She was also presented by Hermione as "my beloved teacher from high-school" and nobody suspected anything.

Hagrid didn't come. He sent an owl, stating "I wouldn't fit there and I might frighten some of the guests and destroy your day. I'll see you in a few days at Hogwarts."

"How can we pack everything and take it to the train tomorrow? It wouldn't fit in a single trunk and I can't carry more than one on the trolley."

"Just pack in as many trunks as you need" said Hermione. "We can shrink them and put them all in a small briefcase. I'll need to pack some diapers, though, and keep them handy. We can't expect James to stay dry throughout the journey."

On the first of September they reached the train station quite early. Nobody paid any special attention to the young couple who paced briskly, pushing a pram. The man was carrying a business-type briefcase and the woman was holding a medium size handbag. Some commented they looked like a nice couple.

They boarded the front car, the one reserved for the staff.

"Isn't it odd?" asked Harry. "We haven't even finished our education and we are already going to teach."

"You have been teaching a few years ago already, leading the DA, and I remember you were great. I know you can do it very well. I'm worried about myself though. I feel like I know nothing at all."

"You are the most talented witch I know, and the headmistress trusts you. I believe this should be enough. I'm sure you'll do well."

"I hope you're right. I love you, Mr. Potter."

"And I love you, Mrs. Potter."

The baby who was lying in the pram looked at them and smiled.

"And we love you most of all, James" they told him.


End file.
